Residential and commercial gardens often include ponds as part of the landscaping. These ponds are designed and constructed to look as natural as possible, but often are placed at locations where natural conditions for supporting a healthy pond are not found. Accordingly, pumps, filters, aerators, and the like are employed to support the healthy functioning of the pond. This type of pond will be referred to herein as an "artificial pond".
Commonly, artificial ponds include a pump housing or vault that is arranged adjacent to the pond such that water flows by gravity from the pond into the pump vault. A pump is located in the pump vault to pump water within the pump vault into an aerator, such as waterfall or fountain, that reintroduces the water back into the pond. The constant circulation of the water by the pump through the aerator promotes a healthy environment in the pond.
Often, filters are arranged within the pump vault to filter leaves and other debris from the water entering the pump vault. Conventionally, these filters are supported on ledges or the like within the pump vault such that water flowing through the pump vault first passes through the filter before entering the pump.
The present invention relates to improved systems and methods for filtering water flowing through a pump vault.